dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Futabasaurus
General Statistics *Name: Futabasaurus suzukii *Name Meaning: Futaba Lizard *Diet: Piscivore *Length: 6-7 meters (20-23 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Cretaceous *Classification: Plesiosauria --> Elasmosauridae *Place Found: Japan *Describer: Sato, Hagesawa and Manabe, 2006 Dinosaur King Statistics *Attribute: Water *Appears In: Futaba Super Cannon (Move Card) *Sign: Scissors *Power (TCG): 1600 *Owner: Ursula (Alpha Gang), Zoe Drake (D-Team) *First Appearance: A Miner Disaster *Name: Futaba *Dinosaurs Defeated: Ace, Tank, Spiny *Other: It is the only non-dinosaur to have a true Dinosaur Card (in the TCG only). In the DS game it was mistaken for the legendary dragon and spreading the dragon's curse which caused people to fall asleep. Move Cards ;Futaba Super Cannon (Futaba Mega Cannon) :Futabasaurus shoots a blast of water at your enemy. This has proved itself to be one of the strongest Water move cards, easily defeating Ace, Tank, and Spiny with one hit each, and nearly defeating Chomp. TCG Lores ;Super Bonus :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins, draw a card. ;Spirited Bonus (Swamp Futabasaurus) :During your turn, you can discard 1 card. If you do, draw 1 card. You can only use this ability once per turn. Anime Dinosaur King Futabasaurus's Move Card was found by the Alpha Gang, who used him to attack the D-Team, defeating Ace, but he was injured by Tank and disappeared. Zoe found by a nearby lake and had Paris heal him with Nature's Blessing; because of that, Futaba befriended her. When Zander recalled Spiny, he returned to his card, which Zoe claimed. Later, Ursula got him back thanks to Tank making Zoe drop his card. However, he remembered Zoe after Nature's Blessing was used to heal Chomp, and he turned on the Alpha Gang, defeating Tank and Spiny (and in the process, himself, as his Move Card was being used by Spiny). Another Futabasaurus was used by the Alpha Gang in Carnival of Chaos as a submarine. However, due to him not having eaten for so many days, he went beserk. The D-Team then knocked off his Control Device and he returned to a card, which was retrieved by Alpha Droids. Mesozoic Meltdown Futaba is later used to fight the 5 Ophthalmosaurus summoned from Ocean Panic, helping to lure them into the path of Spiny's Ultimate Water. Futaba is last seen in the finale, swimming in the ocean alongside Ophthalmosaurus and Deltadromeus. Trivia *Futabasaurus appeared out of a pool of water that just appeared on the ground, but when he dived back into it after Tank's tail club hit his neck, he somehow reappeared in a lake a reasonable distance away. *Futabasaurus is on of only two Move Card Dinosaurs to be nicknamed by one of the characters in the anime, the other being Pawpawsaurus. *Though it was named after its discoverer and the formation it was found in, the Japanese term/word for "Futaba" can also mean "sprout", and the term/surname for "Suzuki" means "bell wood or bell tree", making its name literally mean "Bell Wood Sprout Lizard". The word "Suzuki" can also mean "perch". *In the anime, some of Futabasaurus' cries sound are Godzilla's calls (from the late 1960's through the early 1970's). Gallery Futaba2.jpg|Futabasaurus TCG Card Futabasaurus TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Futabasaurus Colossal Rare TCG Card Futabasaurus-Marshes TCG Card (French).jpg|Swamp Futabasaurus TCG Card (French) File:Futabasaurus_TCG_card.jpeg|Flash Flood TCG Card featuring Futabasaurus futabasub.jpg|The Alpha Gang's Futabasaurus submarine Futaba Super Cannon (Futabasaurus) 10.jpg|Futaba Super Cannon in the anime Futaba Super Cannon card.jpg|Futaba Super Cannon anime card Futaba nagoya.gif|Futabasaurus in NagoyaTV Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Move Card Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Characters Category:TCG Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames